The present disclosure relates to a medical puncture needle and a method for manufacturing a puncture needle.
Conventionally, as a medical puncture needle such as a blood sampling needle or an indwelling needle for infusion, in order to reduce pain when puncturing the puncture needle to a human body, a needle equipped with a distal end portion having a plurality of blade surfaces having different angles with respect to a longitudinal direction of the puncture needle has been known.
JP 2000-262615 A discloses an injection needle as such a puncture needle. The injection needle of JP 2000-262615 A is an injection needle in which a pointed end portion of a cylindrical main body is obliquely cut from one side to form a tapered pointed end portion, and includes a first inclined surface that is connected from an outer periphery of the cylindrical main body and is formed at a predetermined angle with respect to an axis direction (longitudinal direction) of the main body, a second inclined surface that is connected to the first inclined surface and is formed at an angle with respect to the axis direction of the main body larger than that of the first inclined surface, and a third inclined surface that is connected to the second inclined surface, connected to the blade tip and is formed at an angle with respect to the axis direction of the main body larger than that of the second inclined surface.
Further, JP 10-57490 A also discloses a hypodermic injection needle as a puncture needle. The hypodermic injection needle of JP 10-57490 A has a distal end having a shape of a polygonal angular surface, and the distal end having the shape of the polygonal angle surface has a main inclined angle surface, a pair of intermediate inclined angle surfaces, and a pair of distal end inclined angle surfaces.